


【双表哥】恒温

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: 现代AU。名字区分：TR表哥Tybalt，Nico表哥tybalt。tybalt/Tybalt。





	【双表哥】恒温

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU。名字区分：TR表哥Tybalt，Nico表哥tybalt。
> 
> tybalt/Tybalt。

1.

 

那是他回来后头一次意识到这里的实权已经落到了弟弟手里。不是什么大事，但也足够让他暗自吃了一惊。一个闷热的午后，干燥与沉寂在空气中发酵，他进到弟弟书房里时一名手下也在。他使了个眼色让对方先出去，那名手下转头看了一眼tybalt，似乎在等tybalt点头。

Tybalt自己倒是不动声色，可他的弟弟当场就脸色一白。在只剩他们两人后，tybalt站在他面前，脸上三分惊慌七分无措，让他一时之间居然不合时宜地想起了tybalt小时候刚被捡回来时的神情。

“哥哥，我不是……”tybalt低声试图解释，话到嘴边又好像怎么措辞都令他不安。

“我会跟他们好好说清楚的。”最后tybalt这样说，差不多是低声下气。“您回来了，伤养好了，您的还是您的。一切都会恢复原状。”

Tybalt来不及思索和纠正这番话，他为这语气皱起了眉。“抬起头，别这么说话。”

他盯了tybalt一会儿，又说，“你什么时候开始跟我用敬语的？”

tybalt刚抬起没一会儿的头又垂了下去。“我怕你不高兴。”

Tybalt不知道是该气还是该笑。

“我有这么小心眼？还是我有这么可怕？我是什么恶龙吗。”他在一旁的沙发上坐了下来，满不在乎地指了指腹部。是那道初愈不久的疤痕的地方。“你现在单手都能打赢我。”

tybalt的脸又变得没血色了。Tybalt一愣，迅速为这句玩笑反省和后悔。

“别这么紧绷。是我不好。”他叹了一口气，向他伸出手，让他近前。“我是来有事情和你说的。”

tybalt立刻就上前握住了他的手。tybalt半蹲下来，仰面望着他，言语间期期艾艾。“那，那刚才……”

“我不介意。”Tybalt无所谓地摆摆手。

在这件事上的过于宽心让Tybalt并没有多想。他只是在两天后与那名出现在弟弟书房里的手下再次相遇，对方站到了走廊的一侧向他鞠躬，毕恭毕敬。他漫不经心地简单致意，但不舒服的感觉始终萦绕不去。所幸他没有丢失他的敏锐，他最终还是停了脚步，又回过了头。

“你叫什么名字。”

“Flavio Greco。”对方低声回答。

Tybalt点点头。“Greco先生。请放松，我也不跟你绕圈子，希望你诚实回答我一个问题。”

“是的。”

“那天下午，”Tybalt顿了顿。“后来他对你做了什么吗？我指我弟弟。”

“您……为什么这么问？”

“直觉。”

Tyblat也不避讳。他朝一边扭了扭头，示意对方过去和他坐下。他掏出烟，递了一个根过去。Greco犹豫了一下还是接了过去。Tybalt淡淡地笑笑。

“我看着他长大，在该感觉到什么的时候总能感觉到的。这也是我以前一直告诫你们的，永远不要变得钝感。”

Greco突然抬起头。“请您不要责怪先生。”他咬了咬嘴唇，声音很小，仍是拿出了勇气。“先生没有对我做什么，只是把我们都狠狠警告了一顿。无论他在外面怎么样，他不对自己人动手。先生他……您出事的那段时间他总是把自己关在房间里。那段时间他……过得很不好。现在他命令我们还是以您的指令优先。”

他们陷入短暂的沉默。过一会儿后，Tybalt才再度开口。“‘无论他在外面怎么样’。什么意思？”

Greco面露为难。Tybalt也不逼迫他，只是安静地将手中的烟吸到了底。

“我知道了。”最后Tybalt站了起来，拍了拍他的肩。“别担心。我会处理的。”

 

*

tybalt在用那种很轻的方式敲他的门。他总是这样敲他的门。先试探性地扣一下，过一会儿才点出连续的几声。那时Tybalt正在打一通电话。听出来人是谁后他收了尾，不再多废话。  
“你去通知彼德鲁乔，让他办完手头的事后来见我。对。直接来见我。”

挂了电话后他去开了门。tybalt穿着白天的衣服站在门口，有点局促有点紧张。

“会不会打扰你休息？”他不确定地问。

Tybalt侧了侧身，让他进来，并在tybalt的表情下把一句“打扰了也晚了”的玩笑吞了回去。tybalt甚至站在屋子中央就不动了，像一只犯了什么错的小狗，一双蓝眼睛只是黏在他身上看。

Tybalt轻微地叹息。他关门落锁，走到他身边拉起他的手，把他带到床边坐下。Tybalt伸出手去碰了碰他的脸，tybalt闭起眼睛，把脸向他的手心里蹭。Tybalt轻轻笑了一笑。  
“在外面呼风唤雨的，没人的时候怎么还像个小孩子。”

“我没有想要呼风唤雨。”tybalt垂着眉毛，一副蔫搭搭的样子。“我能摘下你的手套吗。”

Tybalt任由他动作。“怎么了。心情不好？”

tybalt没有回答。他只是取下他的手套，接着闭起眼在他手背上落下一个亲吻。Tybalt吞咽了一口，僵着没动。

之后这个亲吻就变了味儿，tybalt的嘴唇慢慢离开他的手背，一路摩挲到手指，他擎着他的指尖，食指，中指，无名指，tybalt一节一节地吻上他的指骨，舌头打着圈舔舐那些突起的关节，他舔得过分温吞与仔细，就好像那里有什么不为他所知的东西等着他一探究竟。

Tybalt的胳膊微弱地颤动了起来。他们被床头灯投在墙上的影子也跟着缓慢地晃动。空气中听不到一点其他的声响，只有从tybalt口中传来的微弱的吮吸之声。Tybalt身上发热，又有一点发麻，在某一个时刻，tybalt握着他的手突然在床边单膝跪了下去。

“哥哥……”

tybalt的眼睛被剩下没说出口的恳求淹没。最终Tybalt是先忍受不了的那一个。他捧住tybalt的脸，弯下腰就吻了上去。

tybalt的胳膊迅速环住他的脖子，像获得特赦一般急迫。这个姿势其实很不舒服，但tybalt一句话都没说，只是跪在那里仰着头与他长久接吻。Tybalt双手挪到他腰间，想使力把他提上来，但几乎在同一时间，他眼前一花，再睁开眼的时候自己已经仰面倒在床上。tybalt按着他双手的手腕，居高临下地正对着他，眼窝在床头灯的背光里阴影堆叠，眼里混着狂热与痛苦，被一层水雾遮得隐隐绰绰。

Tybalt一动不动，他心跳得厉害，说不准是因为紧张还是因为陌生。他唯一确信的只有他的弟弟不会从本意上真正伤害他，但此类的突发钳制使他血液里的防卫本能开始起作用。他从没有对这个本能像此刻一样厌恶。他甚至不记得刚才自己有没有其他的动作，他有下意识地挣扎吗？他希望没有。他深吸一口气，准备放松绷紧的肌肉。

可tybalt先他一步松了力道。tybalt的手仍扣在他的手腕上，但已经明显泄了气那样委顿下来。

“哥哥，请允许我……”

tybalt的声音仿佛一个求救者。

 

见鬼的。见鬼的，见鬼的。

Tybalt好像什么也听不见了。他知道自己拒绝不了这个。他永远都拒绝不了，也不想拒绝。只要能让tybalt别发出这种苦涩的声音，他甚至愿意下地狱。  
“做的时候轻一点。”他微笑了一下，抬手去抚平弟弟的眉头。“我可不想肚子上那道口子裂开再缝一次。他们缝得真的很丑。”

 

2.

 

疼？

他妈的他当然疼。tybalt的动作已经算得上缓慢，但技巧远称不上娴熟，被进入的那一瞬间Tybalt真实地疼得头晕眼花，只因为知道给他带来这剧痛的人是tybalt才让他压住惯性没有伸手去摸刀。他用头顶着枕头，深呼吸了几口才缓过劲来。

但他们的身体靠在了一起，皮肤相贴带来的温度让他同时被灼烫又同时被安抚。他能感到tybalt又开始不安，他的弟弟能看到他蜷紧着握住床单的手指。他咬着嘴唇让自己动了动，鼓励tybalt继续。tybalt双手扶着他的腰，在他体内流连着探索，在他背上落下无数的亲吻。tybalt的嘴唇这样烫啊，又带着笨拙的柔软，就像连烙下的痕迹都是温柔的。他吻在他的颈间，舔咬他发尾处的皮肤，像朝圣者汲取空气与水源。绵密的温度逐渐下移，顺着他的脊柱一路下淌，浓稠柔软的热气要渗进他的胃里了，Tybalt觉得自己的心都跟着颤了起来。

之后就连tybalt在他身体里试探性地律动也让他的感知被冲刷得阵阵酥麻。疼痛感变得无关紧要，探索带来的渴望取而代之，急切而丰沛。Tybalt咬咬牙，在嘴里泻出声音之前伸手去关床头灯，被tybalt握住了手拿了下来。

“请不要关灯，哥哥，让我看看你……”

tybalt低头在他耳边低语，他的手抚摸着他刚刚结疤不久的那块皮肤，语音甚至带着祈求。Tybalt先是一愣，又心头一酸。他让自己扯出一个笑。

“可这姿势我看不到你啊，这可不太公平。”

“别看我。”tybalt声音很轻。“你看到我在你身上的样子，会不喜欢的。我不想你不喜欢。”

“说什么孩子话。”

接着Tybalt说话的声音就消失在了喉咙里，他们在克制的动作里突然找到了那个点，Tybalt没有忍住，一声呻吟冒了出来。他的腰猛然被握紧，他听到tybalt的吸气声，随后就是一阵加速的深入，抽离，嵌合，紧扣，相吸相拥，像柔韧的丝线拉扯胶着，盘根错节在热浪的海潮中呼吸生长，填满短暂下沉时的缝隙，又在下一次的升腾中紧紧咬合，好像永远不会被扯断，不曾被分开。

Tybalt全身都软了下来，模糊的视线，眼前摇动的床头，光，暗黄的灯光，汗水，额前的汗水，眼角的水迹，自己的喘息和低吟，tybalt的声音，tybalt的声音，声音，光晕，弟弟，他的弟弟，他心脏与血液深处的珍宝，一同淹没他的感官。

他紧紧攥着枕头，床单，他的手此时能抓到的一切东西。但是不够，这远远不够。他想触碰tybalt的手，想牵着他又想被他掐紧，想抱他又想吻他，想看他的蓝眼睛，想让他的呼吸送自己一口空气，让这空气带着tybalt的亲吻流过他的肺，嵌进他的骨。

Tybalt在迷蒙的神志中费力地转过头，tybalt的神情便没有及时收住。那双眼睛在昏暗的光线里蓝得幽亮，过度又决绝的专注竟使他显得锋利阴沉，透着些神经质的狠戾，但在与Tybalt的眼睛对视的瞬间就红了眼眶，水汽在眼里迅速聚集，一眨眼就要掉下泪来。

“哥哥……哥哥。”tybalt低下头，伏在他身上，额前散下来的头发抵着他的背脊。

Tybalt让自己暂时抽出身来，陡然的空虚立刻入侵了他。他翻了个身坐起来，tybalt下身肿胀得厉害，但楞是怔怔地看着他不敢动。Tybalt按着他的肩膀让自己对着那里直径坐了下去，新一轮下坠般的碰撞让两人呼吸都溺水似地加重。

“哭什么。”Tybalt搂住弟弟的脑袋，吃力地在大口喘气中吐出简短的音节。

tybalt把脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，咬着他那里的皮肤，一边发力地狠狠撞他一边又温顺地吻他。tybalt的手反复抚摸过他腹部伤口的疤痕处，片刻后滚烫的液体顺着Tybalt的肩膀往下淌。  
“哥哥，哥哥。”tybalt不住地叫他，不住地深入他，也不住地呜咽。

“嗯。我在这。”Tybalt从嗓子里发出混乱不清的声音，在呻吟的间隙亲吻tybalt的头发。

“哥哥……”

“嗯。”

“哥哥。”

“别哭。”

“哥哥。哥哥……我的。好不好？”tybalt固执地重复，求助般地呼唤，盛着哭腔的声音断续破碎，像滚在玻璃边缘的露水，渴求长夜无尽无期便不会蒸发于朝阳。他的力道越来越重，越来越沉，混合着眼泪一起快要把Tybalt烧穿了。他要把Tybalt弄死了，他要把Tybalt的心掏出来了。

Tybalt招架不住，全身在临界点的冲刷下战栗，体内狂热奔涌，眼前朦胧一片，在被送上高潮顶端意识不清之前手指仍紧紧扣着弟弟的后背。

 

*

tybalt仍然与他形影不离。但多了很多拥抱，和很多很多的亲吻。tybalt会在夜间的花园里安静地窝在他怀里，高瘦的个子缩成一团。也会在无人的议事厅和书房，tybalt从座位后抱住他，在他嘴边小心翼翼地偷一个吻。Tybalt转过头，他们长久地彼此注视，窗外的光线，金色的晶亮浮尘，Tybalt伸出手把他揽进手臂里。

他们也经常睡在一起，但上一次对于一个伤口刚刚长好的人来说还是过于激烈，Tybalt后来暗自疼了一天，tybalt敏锐地发现后就再也不敢轻举妄动。他们用手互相抚慰了几次，但这只让渴望日益强烈。在他们都喝了酒的一天晚上，Tybalt迷迷糊糊费了半天劲终于说服了他的弟弟无须顾虑，而这次两人谁也没法很好地克制，到最后居然真的让伤口渗出了点血。

tybalt不知道是被吓得清醒了还是头脑更不清楚了，硬生生就要半路停止，Tybalt喘着气警告他不准停，tybalt愣愣地点头，之后竟然鬼使神差地低头向着伤口的血舔了上去。事后清理的时候两个人晕乎乎地包扎了半天，tybalt坚持让他先睡，直到确认止血后才肯躺下。

第二天上午Tybalt睁眼时有一秒的思维空白，下一刻夜间的记忆涌进脑子里之后，又对tybalt的胳膊不在他身上感到有点意外。他扭头看去，tybalt背对着他，整个人埋在被子里，脸遮住了大半，露在外面的耳朵尖正在发红。

Tybalt觉得有些好笑。他刚一笑出来就牵动得肌肉一阵酸疼。

“喂。”

tybalt眼睛闭得更紧，可是脸都烧了起来。Tybalt扬扬嘴，拿起衣服，制造出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

“那我先走了。”最后他说。

被子动了动，tybalt的脑袋钻了出来，只露出眼睛，垮着眉毛，带着几分怯生生的羞赧看着他。

“你不生气？”tybalt开口，捂在被子里的声音闷闷的。

Tybalt更想笑了。他俯下身搂住他，连人带被子一起抱着，在他的额头上落下亲吻。

 

拆线的那一天tybalt和他一起去的。tybalt坐在一旁，沉默得异常。等Tybalt从床上下来时，tybalt的手已经把衣角拽出层叠的褶皱，全身都在轻微地颤动，眼睛直勾勾地盯着沾血的棉球，眼球里甚至有了血丝。

当晚Tybalt很早就把他带上了床。他们面对面躺在一起，Tybalt搂着他入睡。tybalt在半夜惊醒，他坐在那里，脸埋入手中，透过他手指的缝隙，Tybalt看到了他充血的眼睛，睁得大大的，恐惧和杀气两种截然不同的神情糅杂在一起，在里面轮流被浇灭又燃烧。他的肩膀颤得厉害，眼泪从瞪大的眼睛里涌出，顺着下巴滚下来，他把头深深抵进膝盖，嘴里喃喃自语着哥哥的音节，着了魔一样细碎又不停地往复。

Tybalt从来没有看到过弟弟这个样子。他眼睛也微微睁大，有点惊异。他迅速也跟着坐了起来，伸手去抱他，让他躺在自己肩上。

“做噩梦了？”

“哥哥，哥哥……”tybalt只是抓着他的肩膀哭着叫他。

“梦见我出事的时候了？”

tybalt艰难地点头。Tybalt低头亲吻他的眼泪，一遍一遍抚摸与摩挲他的背脊。他亲吻他的头发，眉毛，鬓角，然后亲吻他的干裂的嘴唇。他贴着他的额头，又认真地握起他的手，耐心反复地在他耳边保证。

他花了一个小时哄他睡下了。tybalt闭着眼睛拉着他的手，整个身子蜷在了一起。Tybalt一直搂着他，一夜没合眼。

天色泛起浅白，他的意识开始在困倦里模糊，手机的震动把它们拽了回来。

Tybalt单手摸过手机按开，楞了一下。一条来自彼德鲁乔的新信息。

「都灵谈判已结束，恢复常规内部通信。已收到传话。您想知道的事情是什么？若您急用，我先行将资料发给您。」

Tybalt闭了闭眼睛，他盯了一会儿天花板，又转头看向tybalt。tybalt此刻还未醒来，呼吸清浅，睫毛偶尔颤动一下，因疲惫出现的黑眼圈淡淡印在了睫毛的阴影下。

他简单地回复了过去。

「不急。你等回来面谈吧。」

之后Tybalt靠了过去，将手机和脑子里的思绪一起短暂地抛开，在弟弟的身边让睡意把自己收拢。

 

3.

 

Tybalt看着镜子里的他——tybalt此时正对着镜子，胡乱地抓了两把头发就戴上了手套。他已经连续做了一个星期的噩梦。此时他神情放空，盯着墙上的某一个点出神，手指缓慢地开合又握起。这个无意识的动作重复了三遍。

Tybalt本来随意地坐在床边上，现在他站起来走了过去。听到声音的tybalt转过身来，神色又变得宁静与温和，闭起眼睛向他靠了过来。Tybalt拉下他金色的脑袋吻了吻。“放松点。”

“我说不好……”tybalt轻声说，“那家伙一直跟你不对付。”

“不要紧。我心里有数。”

但这并未起到什么作用。即使在这场秘密谈话开始之后，Tybalt的余光仍瞥见tybalt全身绷得清晰异常。其他人都等在外面，房间里一共四个人，tybalt站在他身边左后侧，眼神完全隐藏在了眉骨的阴影里，偶尔从眼里闪过一点光，那是潜行在阴森的林子里野兽的眼睛。

Tybalt皱了皱眉。他想早点结束。他略微施压，对方本来已经有些掌控不住，很快谈判的走向就完全落入了Tyblat的主导。又是一个十分钟后对面的人在心浮气躁中突然身体前倾，右臂弯曲，Tyblat的手立刻扣上了腰间的枪柄，也就在这一瞬间一道影子从他眼前一闪而过。

下一刻对面的人就已经被他的弟弟提着衣领抵在了墙上。tybalt的另一只手向内拧着他的手腕，对方手上的枪口就正正顶在了他自己的太阳穴上。而对面的保镖也已经不知道什么时候被tybalt卸了武器，正跪在地上捂住右臂。tybalt维持着挟制的姿势，眼神冰冷，杀气冒头。

Tybalt很难说他没有被惊讶到。最后还是他出手平息了这场可能到来的纷争。他必须是先冷静下来的那一个。他走上前拍了拍tybalt握枪的手，冲他一点头。tybalt看了看他，垂下手臂，低着头后退了一步。他把tybalt手中的枪接了过来，不紧不慢地拆开弹匣。

里面只有一颗子弹。Tybalt把子弹取出，当着几人的面捏在指尖把玩了一会儿，最后慢悠悠地竖着放到了对方眼前地桌子上。弹头冲着上方，稳稳当当。

“您遵守承诺只留了一颗子弹防身。所以我想您本意并不是真的要对我开枪。我感谢您的守信。”Tybalt的微笑平静，“现在我把它还给您。这是我的诚意。”

 

回去的路上两人都很沉默，一路无话。透过后座车窗的反光，Tybalt能看到弟弟正绞着手指，偶尔向他看一眼又立刻低下头，咬着嘴唇，脸色有点发白。Tybalt伸手过去拍拍他的腿，拉过他的一只手，安静地覆盖在座位上。

待进到屋子里，没有了旁人在场之后，tybalt终于试探着开口。“我搞砸了吗？”

“没有。倒不如说反而成了一个契机。”

Tybalt脱了外套搭在椅子上，坐在床边向他招手。tybalt快步坐了过去，Tybalt伸手搭在他肩膀上。

“只是别再这么……”Tybalt思考了一下。“别这么突然，好吗。至少让我有个准备。”Tybalt抚摸着他后脑勺的头发。“我知道你是担心我，我出事那段时间你受了很多刺激。是我不好。但你要知道，今天这种情况如果真的出事，你不是唯一一个担惊受怕的人。”

tybalt的脑袋上下动了动。他微微使力，两个人顺势在床上躺了下来。Tybalt向他看去，tybalt的眼睛在午后的光线里浅青浅青的，像湖水映着他的脸。Tybalt注视了片刻，上午出现在里面的杀气和寒意已经不见踪影。

“我能抱着你躺一会儿吗。就一会儿。”tybalt看着他，很长时间才眨一次眼。

“这种事不用征求我的意见。你想做什么就做。”

tybalt窝在了他身边，伸手搂住他，脑袋靠在他胸前。

“我能听到你的心跳。”tybalt闭上眼睛。“真好。”

Tybalt的手指埋在弟弟的头发里，缓慢地梳理着。tybalt好像很受用，绷着的背部线条也逐渐舒展柔软。

“困了吗？”Tybalt低声问。

“有一点。”

“睡一会儿吧。”

tybalt摇摇头。“想跟你再说说话。”

Tybalt轻轻笑了一笑。“我们有的是时间说话。你昨晚又没睡好，休息一会儿吧。我陪你。”

光线透过内层的薄纱窗帘，将他们身上烘得暖洋洋的。tybalt的呼吸在睡眠中慢慢规律平缓。Tybalt搂着他，觉得脑子里像想了很多东西，又像什么都没想。眼前有tybalt面对外人时阴冷肃杀的眼神一晃而过，再一眨眼就是面前毫无防备的睡脸，看上去仍是安静稚嫩。Tybalt伸手抚摸他的眼角，动了动身子，调整了一个更合适的角度让他的脑袋枕在自己胳膊上。

 

再睁眼的时候天色已近傍晚。Tybalt起来后手臂有点酸麻，他看了看时间，十七点三十五。他伸出左手在手机上点点划划了一阵子，然后站起来拍了拍tybalt的肩。

“去洗把脸，还有时间，我们出去玩一下。”

tybalt迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛。“玩？去哪？”他想了一会儿，又用没睡醒的声音有点委屈地嘟囔，“我……我现在不想抱别的姑娘。也不想你和别的姑娘……”

“想什么呢。”Tybalt往他脑门弹了一下。“不是你以为的那种。去换身衣服，普通点的。”

等tybalt从自己房间里出来后，看上去像是完全清醒了。他有点紧张地看着Tybalt，说实话，就连Tybalt也是第一次看到他这样穿。米白色的裤子很衬tybalt修长的腿，连膝关节处的折痕都是优美的，小腿处的布料又在与靴子的交接处堆出好看的褶皱。上身也是一件浅色的休闲衬衣，没了领带，换了一条装饰性的细长围巾。

tybalt脸上有点发烫。Tybalt走上去吻了吻他的脸。

“是个大男孩了。”他说。

他们两人单独开了车出去。tybalt很吃惊，他一路都很吃惊。算不算得上惊喜不知道，但至少不是惊吓。这让Tybalt稍微松了口气。扪心自问，Tybalt说自己一点也不紧张那是假的。他带tybalt去吃了城里年轻人中口碑最好的牛排与红酒，一家装修精致的店面，远离他们自己平时经常出入的酒店。没有密不透风的包间，用餐之处便是宽敞的大厅。桌子上客人的低声谈笑，刀叉声，与大厅另一边的钢琴声一起在空气里软乎乎地飘着，玻璃窗外是影绰斑斓的街灯，他们的桌子上有装饰用的高脚烛台与干花。

Tybalt心里没底，他假装不经意地抬眼去看弟弟的反应。tyblat的脸已经红了，他把手挪上桌子，两人的十指就交叉在了一起。

接下来在电影院Tybalt取了票后感到了一丁点不知道该不该有的尴尬。订票这事儿他是交给那位Greco去办的，他自己实在不太了解现在流行什么电影，年轻人又喜欢什么类型。但他没有想到他们的票是一部跟艺术史沾点边的文艺片。不是他对文艺片有什么意见，他只是以为会是其他的什么，科幻，动作之类的。他不知道，他只是怕tybalt会感到无聊。

但tybalt出乎他意料地聚精会神。他看得很投入，真情实意的那种。大屏幕的画面明亮起来时有浅色的光影映在他脸上，他的眼睛亮亮的，眨眼的频率跟着情节的起伏快慢波动，头发上有光斑在闪。结束的时候tybalt转过头，他们在灯光亮起来之前交换了一个吻。

他们这一晚去了很多地方，就好像他们从来没有正真好好地走过一遍这座城市。他们在这里从摸打滚爬到扎下根，却也仍在一些时刻——比如这样的时刻——感到生涩与踟蹰。可是这些应该是多么稀松平常啊，Tybalt想。他带他去了海边，两人互相看了一眼，相视一笑就牵起手从沙滩慢慢走了下去。他们都穿着靴子，而耸过脚踝的靴身可以抵挡大部分的沙粒。脚下的触感软软的细细的，微风与海水抚摸沙子的声音是沙滩上情人们的悄悄话。他们走到海浪与沙滩的交界处，tybalt拉着他的手踩起了礁石。

将近晚上十一点的时候Tybalt带他去了这晚的最后一处目的地。tybalt肉眼可见地睁大了眼睛，而如果让Tybalt自己站在旁观者的角度来看，他自己也会很吃惊于这个念头是怎么想到并赋予实践的。他对这个一点都不在行，完全不在行，但他还是这么做了。

这是城里的高耸的天文瞭望台，最高层此时空无一人。Tybalt关上入口的门后拍了拍手，整个天顶的遮盖全部打开，无数的透明玻璃构成一整片圆形的穹宇，夜空的光亮就全部透了进来。星星变得这样近啊，天幕深蓝，细砂闪烁，明灭流动成光的湖，好像伸手去搅动就会哗啦哗啦地落下一地宝石。

“这是……”tybalt喃喃地出声。

Tybalt的手放在嘴上，捂住小半张脸，等脸上的温度冷却了一会儿后放了下来。“还是动用了点特殊关系。今晚这里不会有别人来，也不会有摄像头开着。只有你和我，还有这个。”他指了指头顶，试图解释。“我没有做过这些……”他顿了顿，觉得舌头打结。“这些事。我也不知道现在的年轻人通常是怎么做的，只是凭着一些可能已经过时了的常识。但我想让你放松放松，至少彻底放松一晚。你最近精神紧绷得有点厉害。开心点，嗯？”

“所以今晚是一个约会。”tybalt轻声问，“是吗。”

“是一个约会。”Tybalt大方承认。又耸耸肩笑了笑。“old school，是吧？不知道合不合年轻人的口味。”

“不要总说这样的话。你也没有比我大那么多。”

“看到你这么大了，总觉得自己老了。”

“哥哥永远不会老。”

tybalt上前来到他身边，拉起他的手吻了吻，又握着放上自己心口。他的弟弟在漫天星斗下认真地注视着他。

“您永远像我第一次见您时那样美。”

 

Tybalt心脏在轰鸣。故意的，他想，这浑小子一定是故意的。他早就让tybalt不要用您来称呼他，这句突然冒出的敬语，他不知道tybalt是怎么能把它说得如此同时透出调情撒娇与纯粹。

拥抱与抚慰自然而然，顺理成章。tybalt的主动也带着探询，而他没有觉得与tybalt在这里肌肤相亲有什么不妥，反而还挺喜欢这个主意。一闪一闪的光亮铺展成夜晚的河流，来自头顶的星星，城市的灯火，甚至街上某个行人手中的烟蒂，他此刻却只想触碰他弟弟的体温，亲吻那双透亮湿润的眼睛。他也这么做了。他将嘴唇小心地碰上tybalt轮廓分明的眼眶，那些金色的睫毛在他的唇下软绵绵地颤动。tybalt用力地抱着他，迷恋地亲吻他的头发，tybalt一直很喜欢他的头发，此时埋在他头发黑色和染色的部分间来回地磨蹭与流连。tybalt又一路向下吮吸他的耳垂，他能感到耳环在tybalt的舌头中打转。

他们的手没法从彼此身上挪开。在继续向下的过程中Tybalt手指间突然触到了金属的硬度与凉意。tybalt也停了下来。他们都摸到了对方腰间的枪。Tybalt心里一声细小的叹息。即使在这样的夜晚他们也贴身带着武器。tybalt望着他，像在等他的决定。Tybalt点了点头，把两人的枪一起扔在了不远处的地面上。

他们在这塔楼最高层的星空下做爱。衣服被解开，他们也不觉得冷。Tybalt甚至能看到弟弟鬓角间细碎的头发被些微的汗水打湿，凝结成缕，闪着零星的金色反光。他们这次的动作都很慢，慢到使人头脑和心脏一并塌陷，心痒难耐反而将感官的感受成倍地放大，过度清晰，好像他们都默契地渴望将这一刻无限延长。tybalt明明比他还高一个头，却低着头把脸埋在他颈边怎么也不肯移开。

“哥哥。”tybalt在高潮的时候呼唤他。声音小到像一个梦呓，眼睛却控制不住涌出泪水来。“哥哥。别离开我。别走。别去我找不到的地方。”

Tybalt还是抓到了这个声音。他用力将朦胧的神志聚拢。

“别担心。”他说。“我不会让这发生的。”

 

*

彼德鲁乔回来的时候风尘仆仆，为确保万无一失，中途换了两个身份，中转了三次航班。兄弟两人甚至打算亲自去接他，被彼德自己劝了下来。

但当晚他们还是一起去喝酒了，为彼德接风，人不多，只有几名亲信，现场更像是私人派对。tybalt较平时多喝了不少，Tybalt觉得弟弟最近难得兴致不错就由他去了，结果快结束的时候tybalt已经脚步虚晃，等回到住处，下车后一个没站稳差点整个身体交代在地面上。

Tybalt把他一个打横抱了起来（他甚至还对一旁紧张又担忧的司机点头致意了一下：“别紧张，亲爱的。”），一路抱回了卧室，没有费太大功夫，因为tybalt大醉之后也不多动，只是睡着靠在他怀里。他把他放到床上，亲了亲他的额头，给他脱了衣服，抬起他手臂时突然一抖。

他看到了之前从没看到的东西。

那是一些大大小小的疤痕，交错着横贯在tybalt的上臂内侧一小块区域，深浅不一，凌乱得像被扯断的蛛网。

是刀伤。

Tybalt瞪大了眼睛。他心头冰凉，两只手不听使唤地发抖，他颤抖着去看他另一只胳膊，那里也有着同样狼藉的痕迹。

Tybalt缓缓跪坐在地毯上。他深呼吸了几口，仍是心如乱麻。他一只手的指甲掐进了手心，一只手插进头发里无意识地蜷紧。他不知道，他竟然不知道tybalt是什么时候挨的这些刀。他们上了这么多次床，他也一次都没有发现。这些伤痕的位置太过隐蔽，tybalt如果想要刻意隐藏，那它们的确很难被发现——老天，tybalt甚至连做完后都经常是穿上睡衣再睡！Tybalt当时甚至还觉得这行为有种孩子气式的可爱。

床上的人动了动。Tybalt条件反射，立刻坐起去握住他的手。tybalt仍然紧闭着眼，脑袋动了动，眉头在睡梦中也没有舒展。

Tybalt伸手去抚摸他的眉毛。

“你到底有多少事情瞒着我？”

他用不可闻的声音低声自语。他闭了闭眼睛，按开了手机，在联系人里打开了彼得鲁乔的那一栏。

 

4.

 

彼得鲁乔不敢抬头看他。

Tybalt的余光能感到彼得的僵硬和不安，但他现在暂时没精力安抚他。他坐在那里一动不动，盯着彼得给他的信纸一角说不出话。那上面简短里罗列了一些道上发生的事件代号及隐语，而仅仅是震惊就令他保持了长久的，惊人的沉默 。

他回来之后并非对一些动荡和大洗牌的事件毫无耳闻，或者无动于衷。他敏锐 ，洞察，他只是有更重要的事——更重要的人要先去在乎。后来他隐约有了猜测和预感，可直到这一刻之前，预感也都只是预感。

侧廊客厅里安静得令人烦躁。Tybalt机械地拿起一根烟，取出打火机，心不在焉地打开盖子，又停在那半天没动。火苗安静地燃着，直到打火机在他手中开始发烫，他才皱着眉合上盖子。彼得看上去想上前给他点烟，他摆摆手，把烟和打火机一起扔回桌上。

“可以啊。”他在良久后吐出一句。

彼得低着头没敢接话。Tybalt抬眼看了一下彼得，这位忠诚的战士此时也好像拿不准他的态度，只是面露忧色。

Tybalt站起身来走到一旁，在一个烟灰缸前把手中的纸片点了，灰烬在凹下的玻璃上摊开。

“还有什么我不知道的。”

彼得犹豫了片刻。“老Laquinta家族。掌权人易主的时候内斗得厉害，不知您是否有所耳闻，”他顿了顿，“原定继承人在家主病逝后最紧要的关头不知所踪，放回去后已经地位尽失，家里也元气大伤。”

“……是tybalt扣的人。”

“是。在萨莱诺港口的仓库关了两个月。”

“Barone庄园的事故？”

“也是。”

“Mancini家破产？”

彼得也点了点头。

“这也是？他们不是一直和金融市场打交道的吗，tybalt还懂这些？”

“他打点通了他们最大的对手投行，在一起期权风暴里将他们做空了，亏损难以计量。”

Tybalt闭起眼睛，缓慢地深呼吸了一下。彼得内敛而担忧地望着他的脸色。 Tybalt拧着眉头踱了几步。

“多少人。”最后他问。

彼得一愣。

“加上刚才那张纸上的。他手上有多少人命。”

“不是的！”彼得有点急了，他的声音急迫恳切。“这段时间他的刀枪上的确沾了不少血，但真的没有人命。他……他在最失控的时候也记得您对我们说过的话。“

“失控。”Tybalt重复了一遍。

“当时所有证据都指向Laquinta和您的失踪脱不了干系，他那次开枪红了眼， 一个人打伤了让一整栋房子的保镖，自己也被溅得全身都是血，最后把人按在地上，枪口已经顶上了Laquinta的头，我没忍住喊了他一声，他在最后一刻移开枪口，把子弹全打进了Laquinta左右两边的地板里。Laquinta当场就虚脱瘫了。他把子弹打完就一身血跪在那里发呆。有对方的人想走过去看，他抬手一把刀甩过去就穿了对方的大腿，可他人还跪在那，表情动都没动。那之后没有一个人敢过去。”

Tybalt双手覆盖在脸上，坐回了沙发中。

“所有这些被他下手的人和事都是在当时和您的出事可能多少有点关联的，虽然其中有一些也只是不知情被生意对象牵扯，但是当时的线索真的太少了。” 彼得试着为tybalt求情。“我不是想为这些辩解，我只是希望，我只是想，请您不要责怪他。他像比在乎自己的命还要在乎您。加上您最后被目击到的地点还是一个火灾后的现场，当时道上都传言说……”

“说我死了。”Tybalt替他说完。

“他无论如何都不肯相信。那段时间他过得十分痛苦，精神状态很不稳定，在外面做事很绝，发疯一样地想逼出任何可能的线索，回来又把自己锁在屋子里哭。他几乎整日整夜不吃不喝。如果不是有或许能找到您这个希望牵着，我甚至担心，”彼得咬了嘴唇，还是说了出来。“我甚至担心他可能会想要自杀。 ”

Tybalt很久没有说话。久到他甚至像静止了一般，眼睛看向一个地方又什么都没看。

“所以他胳膊上的刀伤都是这么来的。”他许久后才再次出声，觉得自己嘴里发出的声音像隔了一层雾。

彼得怔住了。“刀伤？我不知道。”他喃喃地说，“您是说，他自己……”

彼得把自残两个字吞了回去，Tybalt还是看出了他的口型。

“我需要两个人的新身份。先做他的。”Tybalt在又一轮的沉默后突然说。“要做到证人保护计划的那种程度。你对这个有经验。”

让他意外的是彼得看了看他，接着在他面前跪了下来。

“请您原谅他。”彼得抬着头，目光重新恢复了坚定。“是我们擅自知情不报 。他从未想要欺骗您，甚至都没有吩咐过我们隐瞒您。”

Tybalt眉头紧锁。“我什么时候用得着你这样了？起来。”

“他知道只要您想打听很快就能打听到。可是他什么都没有吩咐。”彼得只是坚持着。“他只是想要跟您重聚。”

Tybalt走上前把彼得拉起来。彼得缓缓站起，探求的目光始终没有离开他的脸。Tybalt叹了一口气，伸手按了按他的肩膀。

“放心吧。”他说。“我没有想要怎么样。从来没有。”

 

Tybalt很晚才回到他们住的地方。他一身的烟味，眼睛肿胀。彼得鲁乔走后他在那里一个人从下午坐到深夜。烟灰缸已经被堆满，里面的大部分烟却只是抽半截就被摁灭，很快新的一根又在黑暗里点起微微的光亮，忽明忽暗，如此反复。

tybalt在他下落不明的时候出现了严重的自毁倾向。他什么都不知道。

他走到窗前开了窗，深夜的冷风就径直灌了进来。他的眼睛被风吹得有点疼，眼眶里一下午加一整晚的干涩被潮湿刺激，眼泪就往外冒了出来。他抬手把它们抹掉，又在回家后在楼下的洗手间里使劲洗了把脸。

tybalt不在他们常睡的卧室里。Tybalt有点意外。他开了灯，卧室里没有另一个人回来过的痕迹。Tybalt低着头慢慢坐到床上。他发了一会儿呆，整层二楼静悄悄的。

可是这是不是过于安静了？他刚上来的时候连二楼的走廊里都没有开灯。这整栋房子都像忽然没了生气。行动已经优先于意识让Tybalt站起，他快步来到弟弟自己的房间门前。

“tybalt？”他敲了敲门。

里面没有反应。他皱了皱眉去拧动门把手，把手纹丝不动，竟是从里面锁上的 。

一阵恐慌攫住了他。“你在里面吗？”Tybalt用力了一点。“在的话给我个回应。”

里面仍然没有回答。可Tybalt在片刻后仍是敏感地在寂静中捕捉到了声响，那是什么东西落在地毯上的闷响，和一声极力压抑着的抽泣。Tybalt心凉了半截 ，他脸色惨白，但他向后退了半步，果断地掏出了枪，挂上消音器拨开保险栓一气呵成。

“对不起。但是我要开门了。”他咬咬呀，“如果你在门旁边，站远点。”

门锁应击而毁。可门内的景象又让他呆立在当场。

他的弟弟跪在床边，带着认命似的绝望闭着眼睛，用手背紧紧压住嘴巴，试图不发出呜咽。血迹顺着他的胳膊往下淌，他面前的地毯上躺着一把沾了血的刀。

Tybalt浑身发冷。他好像又回到了今天下午，而他已经拼命维持了一下午的表面冷静。他走到弟弟身前跪坐下来。tybalt只是低着头捂住嘴巴，眼睛红红的，始终没有抬头看他。他拉开tybalt堵着嘴的手，那上面还挂着胳膊上方蜿蜒下来的血，滴在地毯上渗透晕开。

Tybalt的声音终于发颤了起来。“你就在我眼皮子底下这样？”

tybalt瑟缩了一下，没有回答，也不看他，一直垂着头，在他的目光下微微发抖。Tybalt觉得心脏像在被撕扯，他向tybalt的方向挪近了些。

“之前你弄伤自己是因为我不在，我可能出事。这次是为了什么？”

tybalt还是不说话，他瞪着地面，嘴唇颤抖，像一只受了刺激的小兽，眼里同时布满血丝和眼泪。Tybalt又想伸出手去抱他又怕再次刺激到他，只能转过头快速眨了两下眼睛把自己眼里的潮湿憋回去。这对Tybalt来说也是第一次，他从未遇到这情况，他的难过中难以抑制地涌上了伤心和陌生的无措——tybalt不愿意向他吐露心事，甚至不愿意向他来寻求慰藉。他的弟弟宁愿割伤自己也没有来找他。

“行。你不愿说也没关系。”他轻声说，“我把这把刀拿走，好吗。我得给你包扎一下，你需要止血。”

但是在他刚要起身去拿东西的时候tybalt终于开口了。“您都知道了，是不是？”他幽幽地问。

Tybalt突然有种不好的预感。这个您来得太突然，诡异又疏离，和上一次完全不同。上一次。这个词冒出来的时候Tybalt内心一阵疼痛，上一次他们还在夜晚的繁星下拥抱彼此。此时他的本能在他身体里喧嚣，但意志又使他压制住了行动。房间里只有他们两个人，他什么都不会做。

下一秒他就被tybalt按在了身下。他仰面躺在地上，tybalt一只胳膊使不上力，单手扣住他的肩膀。tybalt流着血，Tybalt现在轻而易举就可以制服他，但是他一点也不敢使劲，只是任由tybalt压着他。tybalt看向他，眼睛不停地在颤，眼泪掉下来砸在Tybalt胸前，透过衣服和皮肤钻心地腐蚀他的骨头。

“你想要什么？”Tybalt缓慢地，低声地问。“什么都行。先止血，好不好？之后你想做什么都行。我保证。”

“您不会原谅我了，是吗。”tybalt自顾自地开口，声音空洞，“您现在知道了我什么是样子。我不择手段，会为了报仇发疯，我狠戾，杀气重，”他一边说着一边自己也睁大了眼睛，脸上出现了一种困惑的痛苦，“我原来还有另一层模样。不是一直以来在您面前的模样……”

“我甚至不敢自己告诉您。只是赖在您身旁，惶惶地等着您终于知道的那一天。现在这一天来了。”他喃喃自语，脸色苍白地笑了一下。“我要失去您了，是不是？”

Tybalt张开嘴巴想出声，但tybalt说完突然俯下身去咬住了他的嘴，重重地吻得他没有说话的间隙。Tybalt试图转动身体，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，看起来就像在挣扎。他感到焦灼与惊悸，并不是因为tybalt可能会就地在这里对他用强，而是他必须反驳tybalt刚才那番话。可是tybalt只是不停地吻他，在呼吸中发出破碎的细小的呜咽，舌头在他嘴里缠绕又深入，Tybalt呼吸不畅，最后tybalt的舌头毫无章法地压在了他的舌根上。

唾液的回涌和空气的挤压让Tybalt开始猛烈地咳嗽。上方的tybalt动作一僵，微微抬头离开了他的嘴唇。Tybalt抓着这个瞬间想要说话，但气没喘匀就急着开口让他又是一阵呛咳。他咳得眼睛发红，不由自主地侧过脑袋弯起了身子。

tybalt突然像触了电一样退开了。他向Tybalt伸出手想扶起他，又害怕地缩了回去。“对不起，对不起……”他失魂落魄地向后挪，眼泪沿着脸颊往下淌。他脸上还有沾着的血迹，额前因为伤口长时间未处理而冒汗，但他浑然不觉似的，只是抱着脑袋不停地重复着这一句话。

Tybalt把自己撑了起来。他平复着呼吸。“你什么时候吻技这么烂了。可别说是我教的。”

tybalt呆在了原地，他迟缓地抬起头，睁大着眼睛愣愣地看他。Tybalt的心脏怦怦直跳。他其实完全没有把握，但他还是对弟弟伸出手来。

“赶紧把你的胳膊处理一下，然后过来给我做到底。”

 

5.

 

tybalt跟上他的时候犹犹豫豫。

Tybalt强行忽略胸中的酸涩，把他扶到浴缸边上坐好，帮他脱掉沾了血的衣服，打开一旁的医药箱，在他面前蹲了下来。tybalt已经不乱动了，看上去情绪像是暂时停止了剧烈波动，可Tybalt给他止血和包扎的动作还是非常轻，小心翼翼，仔细到在过程中怕动作过大还深呼吸了几口。他以往给自己处理伤口的时候通常都是随便一包就了事。

过了一会儿tybalt忍不住轻轻开口。“没关系……不疼。”

“我疼。”Tybalt说。

tybalt垂下脑袋不说话了，眼角又开始发红。Tybalt叹了一口气，拉过他的手在手中紧了紧。他把绷带的两头系好，又向浴缸里放足了温水，把tybalt带进去给他擦他身上的血。tybalt的伤口不能碰水，Tybalt半跪在那里，让tybalt的胳膊搭在自己肩上。

浴室里水汽轻薄地氤氲，温热的水流漫他的手间与tybalt的皮肤。tybalt很安静，乖乖让Tybalt帮他擦拭着血迹，偶尔抬头看他一眼，很快就又低下头。Tybalt就伸手去抚摸他的脸，就着半跪的姿势微微踮起脚亲吻他的额头。

tybalt搭在他肩上的手臂收拢了一些。“哥哥……”tybalt终于今晚第一次这样叫他。Tybalt差点当场红了眼眶。这太丢人了，他想。可是他放心了似地闭了闭眼睛，像悬空了一整天的心终于落到了实地。

他们接吻，像两只淋湿的动物互相抚慰舔舐；他们的额头抵在一起，他们拥抱对方如同拥抱自己。可是想要给对方的永远比给自己的更多。tybalt放在他后背的手仍在不安地颤栗，眼中留有失控过后的余烬，这双手此刻胆怯，害怕，孤注一掷。Tybalt用力地抚摸他的背脊。他怎么可能扔下他不管？

他对tybalt说没关系，他会解决的。他的衣服湿了，黏乎乎地贴在身上他也没理会，他把tybalt从水里捞出来给他擦干，发现tybalt整个身体都在发烫，还有点发红。tybalt紧紧抿着嘴，面色露出窘迫。Tybalt低头看了看，立刻就明白了为什么，接着他没多说什么就弯下了腿，屈膝在tybalt身前，双手扶着他的腰，从他的下腹开始向着更深的地方吻去。

“哥哥！”意识到他要做什么的tybalt惊叫出来，满脸通红伸手想要阻止。Tybalt仰起头微微笑了笑，张开嘴巴就含了进去，tybalt猛地抬手捂住嘴，重重的喘息和呜咽还是漏了出来。他全身都在颤栗，头向后仰，在光洁的地板上脚尖都绷直了。Tybalt的手掌更用力地托住他的腰防止他摔倒，与他掌心相接的皮肤热得像是快要烧起来，Tybalt用舌头和嘴唇缠绕着他，在牙齿与舌尖反复的缱绻中让他深入自己的喉咙。他对自己来给别人做这个乎没有经验，虽然曾经也有过男性床伴，但在这种场合他通常是被服侍的那一个。可几下过后他仍是凭借对弟弟身体反应的了解找到了合适的节奏——那些身体肌肉的骤然绷紧，那些tybalt被快感的晕眩冲击时自己都意识不到的小动作，比如打颤的膝盖弯儿，比如弓起的脚背，蜷起的脚趾，还有他看不到的上方，tybalt在每一次带着细微呻吟的吞咽之前一定会先抿一下嘴唇，随后喉结就在仰起的脖子曲线上一起又一伏。

这晚他们在浴室里做了两次。后来tybalt把他按在镜子上进入他。Tybalt胳膊撑着镜面，全身酥麻，呼吸散乱，他听到tybalt在他身后小声地啜泣，把他自己也搞得泪眼迷蒙。Tybalt在神志不清中用力地抬头看向镜子，镜子里tybalt低着头，脸贴着他后颈的头发，他看不清tybalt的表情。他挣扎着不由自主地冲镜子里tybalt的脸伸出手，紧接着tybalt的又一次发力让他在快感的冲击中眼前一片眩晕。

再回到tybalt的卧室已经是半夜。tybalt由于之前伤口的失血和情绪失控，很快就昏昏沉沉睡了过去。Tybalt又忙活了一阵，安静地把地上的血清理干净，捡起那把刀擦净刀刃，从桌上取过刀鞘插了回去，放进了抽屉中。他站在原地看了一会儿，又别过了眼睛。他来到床边慢慢坐下，身体倚靠着床沿在黑暗里出神。

他的弟弟在他一步之遥的地方浅浅地呼吸，眉间轻微地冒汗。他伸出手指去把那些汗水擦掉，又用指背在tybalt眉毛上轻轻刮了刮。

他要怎么办？tybalt确确实实地展现出了他从未见过的一面，陌生，不稳定，这一面甚至会让tybalt把刀尖向内自己弄伤自己。他可以强硬地告诉tybalt不行，或者约法三章，再或者甚至他只要跟tybalt说一句他不喜欢，tybalt就绝对不会再做。他清晰地知道这一点。

但是他不能。正视因为他知道这一点，他更加不能也不想这样。他无法容忍自己给tybalt造成任何形式的施压，尤其是这份可能的压力还建立在tybalt对他的情感上，如果他利用这点来迫使tybalt改变，那他们将永远无法真正解决这个问题，他也永远无法原谅自己。

他轻手轻脚地坐上床，在弟弟身边慢慢躺了下来。

“我不会强迫你做任何事。”Tybalt侧过身来面对着他，声音小得微弱不可闻。“我只是希望你能更相信我一些。”

 

之后的几天tybalt并没有表现出如释重负，他似乎是陷入了另一种混乱而困惑的情绪里。Tybalt能察觉到tybalt的目光追着他，但又总在他靠近时就开始紧张，在拥抱实质发生后又像害怕这个时刻消失似地收紧覆盖在Tybalt后背上的手臂。如果这发生在晚上，tybalt就显得更加惊慌。tybalt好像对于那天晚上把Tybalt压在地上强吻始终感到不安而惶恐，Tybalt不得不一次次耐心地对他说不要紧，说你这算什么用强，还是我帮你做完的好吗。

其他的事情Tybalt绝口不提。他尽可能更多地陪着他，留心去避免可能会造成刺激的话题与措辞，在合适的时机也会扯两句玩笑，就像什么都没有发生过。他只是在给tybalt换绷带时眼睛里会露出无声的请求，希望他不要再弄伤自己（万幸从那夜之后到目前还没有再发生），但他知道这不能成为一个说出口的命令，他需要从源头上解开他的心结。

可这一点又让事情变得尤其困难。Tybalt敏感地感觉出他的弟弟内心深处总是不那么确信——不确信Tybalt所说的没关系和不要紧。Tybalt知道这不是单独针对自己，而是tybalt从小经历太多回了，据他后来的了解，他十多年前在那场倾盆暴雨里捡到浑身是伤、奄奄一息又几近饿死的tybalt时，那已经是幼小的tybalt第二次被遗弃，一次被生父生母一次被收养人，被丢下的恐惧成为了一种潜意识扎根在内心深处。甚至现在他回应tybalt的感情，他弟弟心里某个角落也仍在自我否定，觉得这说不定只是他对他诸多包容与照顾中的一环。

这个认知让Tybalt沮丧又难过。他有多爱他就有多怕一步走错让事情变得更糟。他比tybalt大，在处理问题上看似也比tybalt成熟，但在真正面对内心的情感时他的经验并不比tybalt多出多少，人类的感情那么复杂啊，而他和这位捡来的弟弟从小各自得到的又那么少。在遇到彼此之前，生活给他们的残酷与折磨远多于爱意，他们在这之前从来都没有学会过，也从不曾窥探到浇灌于精神上的甘甜。

这是第一次，这对他们两人来说都是第一次。他要怎么做才是正确的？才不会搞砸？

这几日tybalt会因手头正负责的事情白天外出，Tybalt也多了一堆事情要善后。他们并不总是能同时回家，Tybalt会等到他回来，给他的伤口擦药换绷带，如果tybalt看上去愿意，他就躺在他身旁和他一起睡。有时是Tybalt回来得晚，他回到他的卧室，如果tybalt不在那里，他会在走廊上默默地站一会儿tybalt自己的房门才转身回去，给他一些时间，不去打扰他。

彼得鲁乔也来关心过他们的情况，并带来消息说tybalt的新身份已经做好，明天就可以取到。Tybalt点点头，又叹了口气，让他这两天多陪陪他弟弟。第二天他拿回那一堆身份证明文件，新的护照，履历，国际驾照，医疗保险……他每个都翻了翻，他弟弟的照片旁是另一个全新的名字。一个假的身份对他们干这行当的人来说并不新鲜，但这回是第一次做得这么全。

Tybalt转头看了看外面还未彻底暗下来的天色，心里已经有了一些隐约的、但坚定的打算。他出了门，开车来到距离海边一个街区的一条主干道，在一家店的橱窗外停了下来。从这里还能若隐若现地感受到一丝海风的味道，Tybalt又想起了约会的那天晚上，他不自禁地转过头，才想起现在身边并没有另一个人。

直到这时Tybalt才更有实感地意识到他和tybalt已经很久没有一起行动了。其实也不过几天的时间，却已经像度日如年。Tybalt又想了想家里桌上的那一叠新的身份证明，不再犹豫地下定了决心。

他推门走进了眼前的店里。他不知道自己还在等什么。

 

但是这天晚上tybalt没有回来。

Tybalt等到了半夜，整个房子里的灯都亮着，Tybalt看着客厅里时钟上的指针从一跳向二，又从二跳向三。

刚带回来的小盒子坠在口袋里，已经被他的体温捂热了。他掏出手机发了信息过去，半小时后也没有回复。他又看了一眼时间，手指在通话键上放下又抬起。

如果tybalt需要一些独处时间而不想回家，Tybalt不想让自己显得过于逼迫。Tybalt茫然地看了看四周。

可是这不对劲。Tybalt在心神不宁中手指微微发颤。这不对劲，无论怎么样tybalt至少会先通知他一声。

接着他像想到了什么一样突然站起身来。他快速地在客厅，餐厅，书房，甚至二楼他自己的房间内都找了一圈，没有发现任何留下的字条。tybalt的房门没有关着，像他几小时前回来时一样，只是半开着敞在那里。Tybalt推门进了去，依然没有字条之类的留言留下，桌子上的另一些东西却让他睁大了眼睛。

一把tybalt惯用的马卡洛夫，一柄他通常别在腰间的F-S格斗刀，偶尔也会使用的STRIDER D9，甚至连他一直带着的贴身匕首——Tybalt认了出来，这就是他用来割伤自己的那把——都被留在了桌子上。

Tybalt后退了两步。他怔怔地看向这个景象——他一时没有理解到这代表了什么。他几乎是不冷静地在手机上按下了tybalt名字旁的通话键，几秒令人难以忍受的空白过后传来了关机的提示音。

Tybalt动作机械地放下手机。在离开家门重新发动车子之前，他只来得及飞快地抹了一把眼睛。

 

*

听到彼得说他在晚上之后就再也没有见过tybalt时，Tybalt跌坐回沙发上，脸色越来越白。此时天边已经升起朦胧模糊的光线。

“抱歉这个时间把你叫起来。可是我……”Tybalt咬了咬嘴唇，说不下去。

彼得迅速摇头表示没关系。“刚才又试了几次，还是打不通。”彼得皱眉。“恐怕是真的关机了。我已经吩咐几个亲信去可能的地方找了。玛格丽塔，迪米特里，罗萨琳，都是信得过的人。”

“就控制在这几个人之内，先不要让消息传出去。”Tybalt深呼吸着，尽量让自己能说出完整的有条理的话。“他那段时间怕是也结了不少仇，不能让人知道他落单了。”

“明白。”

“他今天有没有和你说什么？他想去哪儿之类的，去多久，去什么地方……什么都行。什么都行。”Tybalt重复了一遍。“有没有什么不寻常的地方？”

“没有什么特别的。”彼得的眉头拧起。“我们今天也只是在平时议事的别墅，分开的时候他也没表现出什么反常。只是有点落寞，但这并不算特殊情况，这几天您们……”彼得抿了抿嘴还是说了出来。“您和他脸上都是这个神情。”

“跟这个有关。应该是跟这个有关。”Tybalt混乱地点点头，自己都不知道在说什么似的，只是自言自语地重复。是什么？那个遥远的、他抓不住的念头是什么？

太狼狈了，他知道自己现在过于狼狈了，他仿佛把这无数年来出入血火锻造出来的特质都丢干净了一样，他无法冷静下来，无法组织出有逻辑的思考。一个又一个的念头接二连三在脑子里乱七八糟地冲撞，可怕的，危险的，伤心的，难以捉摸的。他甚至无法放稳自己的手。

“您还好吗？”彼得焦虑的声音把他拉了回来。“虽然我不应该这么说，但是您……您需要冷静一下。”彼得语气担忧。“您脸色真的很糟。”

“你说得对……你说得对。”Tybalt把手指插进了头发里。他深深地闭上眼睛。“他回家过一次，那个时候我刚好外出不在。但他确实是回去之后又走的，把武器都留下了。”Tybalt喃喃地边说边想。“这是他自发的，是他自己临时决定，被寻仇被绑架这类的概率可以排除掉一大半了。可是为什么连一把匕首都不带？”

“是不是为了给您留下讯息？”彼得不确定地说，“表示这是他的自主行动之类的。想想看，如果是他自己决定消失一阵子——出去散散心什么的，我不知道——他应该也不愿让您提心吊胆，比如以为他出了事。”

Tybalt怔楞地沉默了片刻。“那把通常他随身携带的匕首就是他划伤自己的时候用的。他把这个也留下了，是告诉我至少他消失这段时间不会这样做？好让我放心？”Tybalt声音颤抖。“为了告诉我他不会找个没人的地方自己把自己弄死？为了告诉我他只是自己要走？”

Tybalt慢慢抬起头，声音平静了下来，眼神一点一点空洞。“他是真的自己要走？”

“恐怕……”彼得竭力让措辞委婉。“这是个比较大的可能性。”

Tybalt突然站起来向外走。

“等一等，您今天不能再一个人外出了！”彼得立刻明白过来他要做什么，也顾不得什么上下属的身份，追了上去拉住了他。“您是不是一晚上没睡？马上就要超过整整二十四个小时了。您现在这个状态驾驶太危险了。我去替您找他，我会随时向您报告。您需要休息。”

“你清楚我现在不可能去休息。”

“我不能让您冒这个风险。”

“你来开车，我跟你一起去，在车上睡个十分钟就行。这是最大的让步，没得再商量。”

彼得从来拗不过他。

 

6.

 

Tybalt头晕目眩，有发虚的汗水从他鬓角的头发间淌下来。

他已经超过三十多个小时没有合眼睡觉，十多个小时没有进食。此时传到车内的微小的马达震动声、窗外飞速倒退的建筑与街边植物的残影、甚至车内空调的制冷剂的味道，都组成一种铺天盖地的嗡嗡的白噪音成倍清晰地扑向他的感官，让他晕车一样头重脚轻，呕吐感不断向上翻涌。

在到达又一个目的地后，他下车脚步虚浮，撑着走到一堵墙边后终于撑不住，扶着墙面就开始干呕。但是他胃里空空什么也吐不出来，呕吐带来的恶心感和呼吸不畅就更加难受。

彼得不得不强行拉他去吃了点东西，他只吃了两口就吃不下，胃里翻江倒海，强忍着才没有再吐出来，他知道彼得是对的，他必须逼着自己恢复点力气。再次上车后他靠在座椅背上几乎睁不开眼，过度的疲劳让他像昏迷似地陷入了昏睡。

他们去了很多地方，几个分散在城市不同位置的据点，常使用的酒店，市内甚至城外近郊的安全屋。他们几乎跑遍了所有能想到的地方，一整天下来仍然一无所获。

这期间Tybalt也根本不可能休息好。彼得想让他多睡一会儿，可他会在每一次停车的时候惊醒，抱着点渺茫的希望下车，又带着冰凉的失望回来。玛格丽塔和迪米特里他们也陆续发回消息，没有发现tybalt的行踪。到深夜彼得把Tybalt送回家的时候，Tybalt眼里全是血丝，神情空白，一言不发不知道在想什么。

“您确定一个人没问题吗？”彼得走前仍是不放心地摇下车窗。

Tybalt像过了几秒才听到彼得说什么。他垂下眼睛点点头。“我没事。”

“您好好休息，吃点东西。”彼得没有办法。“我明早来接您。有消息我会立刻通知您。”

进入家门前Tybalt还乞求一般地期待了一下，或许tybalt已经回来了，或许他只是出去办了什么事。可是房子里依然静悄悄的，无人的客厅，敞开的卧室，与他今早离开时别无二致。

Tybalt倚着床边坐在地上，也感觉不到自己就这样坐了多久。他掏出怀里的盒子打开，嵌在其中的戒指在黑暗里反着淡淡的微光。他很快又把它收起来了。他低下头抵在膝盖上，肩膀抖动，眼泪在地板上不住地滴下水渍。

 

后两天和第一天相比并没有什么变化。去可能的地方找人，打那个已经关机了的号码。唯一的变化就是Tybalt的黑眼圈更加地深，脸色比第一天更像大病一场。他在家里也没有睡好。他只是在哭泣中昏沉地合眼，手机的任何响动都会让他立刻醒来，然后再次经历一遍从希望到失望与痛苦。

幸好彼得仍保有部分理智。他分析tybalt不会故意不接电话，他既然什么都没带，可能真的只是手机没电了。

Tybalt的理性告诉自己这种可能性非常大，但第二天晚上他们依然毫无进展后，Tybalt还是出神地轻声开口。

“为什么？”

为什么要离开？为什么一声不响地走掉？

彼得看起来绞尽脑汁地思索了一番。

“姑且问您一个问题。我不知道这有没有用，但是……”彼得像在一边说一边摸索思路。“您那天问我他手上有多少人命。事实是他没有。但如果，只是如果，他手上真的带着人命，您还会原谅他吗？”

Tybalt不太明白。“为什么这么问？这有什么原谅不原谅？”他转过头，仍是有点失神。“你还记得我那时怎么才有机会上位的吗。就是那些老家主老教官们平时下手太狠做事太绝，手上那么多血债，搞得内外树敌，最后在那场内斗里死的死伤的伤，我才有机会保住实力最终做了当家。”

Tybalt转过身来面对他。“我要保护他，我的弟弟；要保护你们，跟着我一路走过来的兄弟。但在这个泥潭里谈何容易？我要怎么才能做到？我必须在那个时候踩着他们的残局掌权。我不让你们杀人，叫你们做事留余地，就是为了避免这一切在将来某个时候重演。”

“我想他也是明白的。”彼得的声音轻却诚恳。“所以就算在精神最不稳定的时候他也不想让您失望。”

“这一切太难了。就是……太难了。我知道。我们都很不容易。身在黑道行当却没杀过人简直像天方夜谭。如果做到了，那这是奇迹，是难能可贵；如果做不到，”Tybalt叹了口气，“虽然我一万个不希望这样，但假如他真的背上了血债，这血债来又找上他，我当然是要用我自己的命来换他的。”

彼得愣愣地站在那里，许久才开口。“那您的这番心意，他知道吗？”

这下轮到Tybalt愣住了。“他不知道吗？”

彼得深呼吸了一口。“您们一定是有什么误会。”他有点急了。“他那么想留在您身边，为此他可以什么都不要。您再好好回想一下，那天您们到底发生了什么事。”

 

可是Tybalt仍然没有头绪。

他把自己关在黑暗里仔细回忆，但那天他们全天都没有碰过面。Tybalt抽了一整盒烟强迫自己集中精神。他的状态很糟，但他仍是来到tybalt的房间，慢慢地靠着墙坐下。

他想他。他抬起手盖住眼睛，注意到的时候眼角已经湿了。他也不总是强大和完美，他也不是坐在这个位子上就永远游刃有余。他坚硬的外壳也会被什么东西撕开，会疼到骨头里。他又放下手环视着这间房间，不敢去想象如果tybalt真的打定主意离开他身边他该怎么办。

他只知道他想他。

Tybalt像弄丢了自己另一半灵魂那样想他。

他擦了擦眼，来到浴室里用冷水洗了把脸。镜子里的脸虚弱苍白，没有神采，头发凌乱，他自己都快认不出。可是他很快就忽略了自己这张脸。他难以自控地陷入了对那天晚上的回忆，那天tybalt很难过，他也很难过，但即使在那样难过的时刻，他们也都深切地渴望彼此，不分你我，对方的欢愉即为自己的欢愉，对方的痛苦成倍地转为自己的痛苦，他们将这一切都尽数拥抱，就像拥吻另一个自己。

Tybalt发愣地盯着镜子，在这些念头中，在一个猛然的、毫无预兆的时刻察觉到了一丝微光似的清明。

他的呼吸开始加快，他冲出浴室，快步来到客厅，站在开阔的地板间重新望向他们的家。在这个瞬间他突然意识到他这两天的思路都错了。

他太过手足无措又在痛楚中陷入绝望，导致他的方向从一开始就偏离了——tybalt如果不是逃去的去处不是那些熟悉的、可以去的，而是渴望的呢？

答案是多么简单啊，而自己又是多么的愚蠢。Tybalt想，如果是他，他自己最渴望什么？在这个他认为tybalt离他而去的境况下他依然想要能和他在一起，思念着他们共同度过的时刻。如果tybalt也是同样的呢？

Tybalt看了一眼窗外，外头天色已经大亮。他又是一晚上没睡。而此时他顾不上这个，他拿起车钥匙出了门。

tybalt的心意一定会是同样的。

哪怕这个笃定来得莫名其妙，他也了解他的弟弟就如同了解他自己。

 

*

尽管已经在心里有了比较明确的目的地，Tybalt还是按顺序去了其他三个地方。红酒与牛排的店，电影院，最后是海边。他在海边多停留寻找了一会儿，他对这里的把握只比最后一个去处小一点点。

一小时后他回到了路边，抬头望向远处那座高耸的天文塔。

但当他来到天文塔巨大的玻璃门前时还是涌上一阵难以忽视的恐慌与紧张，这让他的呼吸都微微地打颤。如果他判断错了，如果连这里都找不到他弟弟，那他接下来应该怎么做？如果tybalt已经早就不在这座城市，或者已经出了国？三天的时间，每天那么多的航班飞往世界各地，他该怎么才能找到他？

他闭了闭眼，让自己暂时停止这份无止尽的对糟糕情况的想象。他尽量平静地向前台询问时手指紧捏着衣服下摆，得到的回答让他差点双膝一软站立不稳，眼角都连带着有点酸涩。

“三天前有人包下了最顶层，但不知什么原因一直没有使用过。”

 

在推门而入之前Tybalt收回了手。他安静地呼吸了几口才再次把手谨慎地放上。尽管来过一次让他已经熟悉了这一层的构造，但如果他弄出的动静过大而听到了的tybalt又有意要躲他，那以tybalt的身手，避开他逃走完全不是问题。

他极为缓慢地走进了去，心脏像要从胸腔里跳出来，连呼吸都不敢使劲。他绕着这个圆型的大厅无声地走着，还没走出十米就像被钉住了似地僵在了那里。他眼睛放大，瞳孔发颤，泪水在眼眶里迅速聚集。他伸手捂住嘴避免发出声音。

他的弟弟，在这几日，几个他最无措的时刻中以为就要彻底失去的弟弟，就在那里，就完完整整在他的视线中。tybalt蜷缩在一个拐角靠墙的角落里，抱着膝盖把自己缩成一团，面色憔悴，两眼无神，不知道这两天哭了多少次把眼皮都哭得呈现出一种紫红色，眼眶下方的黑眼圈在皮肤里深深下陷，那样子比 Tybalt还要狼狈。

Tybalt胸口被紧紧地拧起，他疼得像神经都被绞成一团。他屏住呼吸又上前了几步，可是tybalt神情恍惚，只是目光呆滞地盯着地面，一副精神游离的样子像是压根没听到有人进来，完全没有了平时应有的警惕。

Tybalt再也管不了那么许多，他又接近了一些，让脚下发出了声音。tybalt这才猛然抬起头，在看到Tybalt的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，接着突然呜咽着向后缩去，像受了什么惊吓一样就这么坐着后退，眼泪已经开始接连地往下滚。

Tybalt被真实地刺痛了，他的心脏像被开了一个洞。tybalt从来没有这样怕他和躲他——tybalt居然面对他害怕成这样。Tybalt低了低头，拼命把快要溢出来的泪水堵回去。他蹲下身子，视线与tybalt齐平，向着tybalt轻轻地试探地伸手，又停在半空中。

“好，我不过去。”Tybalt喉咙中泛出苦涩。“你别慌。别怕。”

tybalt低下头，眼泪掉在手背上。

Tybalt的声音放得很轻。“我们能谈谈吗。”

tybalt还是缩在那里不说话。他抿紧的嘴巴里发出克制不住的细小呜咽，把自己蜷缩得更紧了。

“求你了，别这样。求你。”Tybalt语气虚弱。“我……你愿意告诉我为什么吗？当然你不愿意可以不说，我尊重你的任何决定。别怕，好吗。”

“只是你看起来不太好。”他顿了顿。“回去休息一下，好不好？你如果不想和我待在一块我可以先离开那栋房子。”Tybalt鼻子发酸，眼眶一红。“我只是希望你好起来。”

“您别讨厌我。”tybalt突然没头没尾地哽咽着嗓子开口了。

“什么……？”Tybalt有点搞不清状况。

“请您别讨厌我。”tybalt重复了一遍，终于抬起头看他，突然不管不顾似地边哭边说话。“我会走的。我会听您的安排。对不起，我一个人出来躲了两天，我只是……”

“我的安排？”Tybalt越听越不对，声音也不稳了起来。

可是tybalt眼泪已经流了满脸。“我看到了您给我安排的我的新身份。我理解您。我知道我的另一面不讨人喜欢，您知道了也看到了我的那些凶狠，您也还是不喜欢我这样的人在身边，都是我的错，我都理解。我只是，我只是当时不知道怎么面对，所以才跑出来。”

他两三天没说话，又加上哭得太厉害，此时嗓子又哽又哑。他看上去想把哭声压下去，可是怎么都控制不住。

“对不起，我不该这样一声不吭就跑走。对不起。可当时我一想到一会儿您回家会亲自对我说让我走，我……”他双手捂了捂嘴，哭得上气不接下气。

“我这两天想好了。我……我会控制自己的情绪。不会给您添麻烦，也不会再做那么狠的事。您说什么我都会做的，您安排我去哪个国家我都接受。只是……只是求您别讨厌我。”

“您不要讨厌我，好不好？请您允许我可以偶尔回来看看您……请您允许我还叫您哥哥。”

tybalt说不下去了，Tybalt从没见过他委屈成这样，从没见过他哭得这么凶，他小时候刚在他身边人生地不熟的时候也没怎么哭过，现在却哭得像是把心和肺都要一起哭出来。

“我、我不会在新的地方还去纠缠你。”他还是坚持着把最后一句绝望地呜咽着问出来了，只在这一句把敬语换回了平时的称呼。“只是请你允许我还喜欢你。我还能继续爱你吗？行吗？……不行吗？”

 

Tybalt不敢置信到说不出话。

可是他自己的眼泪已经被tybalt带得翻涌似地往下淌，把他的视线模糊成一片，他伸手去擦也起不到什么作用，刚擦完就又不停地往外冒。这太蠢了，太傻了，太疼了。但是这是tybalt啊，在他眼前哭得泣不成声，把一颗已经碎得七零八落的心全部掏出来捧到他眼前着给他看，还求他不要讨厌他——尽管整个起因和理由都傻得冒泡！傻得他应该想笑——可是他的心脏心疼得要裂开了。他弟弟这是要让他把这辈子的眼泪都在现在流干净吗。

Tybalt干脆一屁股坐在了地上。他的脸埋入掌心里，眼泪顺着下巴滑到脖子里，他的肩旁被掉眼泪这件事本身搞得一起一伏，他觉得自己好像也哽咽出了声音。

“说什么呢。”他试图让自己听起来在笑，可发出的声音怎么都像在哭。他把手放了下来，胡乱地又抹了抹脸。“这傻孩子，说什么呢。”

“天啊。天啊。”Tybalt仰起头，自己都不知道在笑还是在掉眼泪。

而tybalt像是被他的反应搞蒙了，挂着眼泪怔怔地看着他。Tybalt放纵了自己失态一小会儿，片刻后他摇了摇头，他掏出手机划了划，把屏幕朝向了tybalt。

“这是我的新身份。一些证件，只是还没有做好。不是只做了你的要把你送走……上帝！我会把你送到哪儿去？”Tybalt脸上的眼泪还是湿乎乎的，他觉得他现在可能笑得比哭还难看。“我是做了我们两个人的，好吗？要走也是我们一起走。我怎么会把你一个人弄到不知道什么地方去。你觉得我这就不要你了吗？”

tybalt一脸呆呆的，张开嘴巴半天又闭上，好像听懂了Tybalt的意思又不敢相信，一双蓝眼睛刚才哭得红通通的，现在睁大着望着他。

Tybalt闭了闭眼睛，深呼吸了几口。

“tybalt Capulet。”

突然被叫到全名的tybalt一抖又一愣。Tybalt在弟弟怔怔的目光里抬起身，又以一个半跪的姿势弯下身来重新和他对视。他是先站起来再重新弯下膝盖的，好像这是件什么一定要做的重要事情。他在这个距离tybalt几步远的地方单膝跪地，取出怀里的盒子打开递到了他身前。

“这或许不是想象中的时机。”Tybalt说，“但我想……就是现在了。”

tybalt完全呆掉了，好像一下子连怎么喘气和眨眼都忘得一干二净，只有眼睛瞪得大大的。

“如果这太突然，你不必现在就立刻做决定。”Tybalt尽量平复着呼吸。“但我知道了你的不安，我只是想现在就告诉你——这是我的承诺。是我对你最想说的心意。”

“你总是没有安全感，怕我总有一天会丢下你，我现在明确告诉你，不会。这永远不会发生。这个，”他看了看手中的戒指，“你知道我是在什么环境中活下来走到今天的，我在你之前从来没有想到自己有一天会想要……会想要做这个。会想要这样对一个人求婚。我不知道它到底有没有意义，是不是形式少于本质，但是当事情真正发生到自己身上，我就控制不住想要把一切所有可能有意义的事情都送给你。我想给你承诺，想给你一切能让你放心的保证。

“你口中你的另一面，那些有戾气的、容易失控的一面，如果那是因为我失踪而突然引起的，我会陪着你；如果那真是你的另一层天性，我会保护你。我他妈的根本不在乎它是好还是不好——这有什么要紧？你有内敛的一面，也有凶狠的一面，这又有什么不行？我在乎你的只是你。我想要全部的你。”

“你小时候连着两次被抛弃，让你觉得是你自己不好，觉得随时会被抛下，又觉得被抛下都是你自己的错。”Tybalt蜷紧了拳头，“不是。这不是你的错。这他妈根本不是你的问题。” Tybalt认真地看着他的蓝眼睛。“你知道自己有多好吗？”

Tybalt向他靠近了些。tybalt已经无声地哭到喘不上气，Tybalt捧住他的脸给他擦眼泪，他自己的眼眶也忍不住红了。

“我们从小过得都很糟糕，都不是正常世界里走出来的孩子。那么多操蛋的糟糕的事情啊，我们就是在那样的世界里从满身的泥堆里爬起来的。我们都不是什么完美的人，可是我们在一起……我们在一起就可以走下去。是你让我想活着，想活下去，想看看生活还会是什么样。你总是觉得我是在包容你的依赖——我当然会永远包容——可是我也同样需要你啊。”他眼角有泪水颤动。“我也同样依赖你。你抛下我我也会伤心，会痛苦，我也会害怕黑夜，也会在没人有看到的地方哭，我和你是一样的。我们真的很相似，远比我们以为得还要相似。”

“你之前在这里说过，就在这个地方，就在那扇玻璃前。你说让我别走，别去你找不到的地方。我也同样恳求你。别丢下我，好吗。”

Tybalt的眼泪还是淌了下来。他用胳膊挡住眼睛，跪在那里使劲擦了擦，可是却怎么都擦不完，越淌越多，接连不断，就像把这三天的情绪全部倾泻了出来，惶恐无措，又失而复得。

他是那样地爱着他的弟弟，他的弟弟又那样不自信，那样害怕失去他。他要怎么才能把心全都剖开送给他？

“哥哥，哥哥……”tybalt不住地叫他，一边自己还呜咽着一边伸手去给他抹眼泪，用脑袋蹭他的脸安慰他。Tybalt放下了胳膊。

“至于那两个新身份，那是选择的一种。”Tybalt贴了贴他的额头。“我和你们失联的那阵子，有几天我伤口恶化差点死掉。当时我满脑子想的只有你，有好多的话说没有说，好多想和你一起做的事情没有做。那时我就突然觉得，我们现在有的这一切又有什么太大的意义呢。我们已经不是像曾经那样必须在刀尖子上滚爬才能立足和生存了。至少——现在的我们多少可以有选择了，不是吗。如果你想换一种，我不知道，一种新的、普通一点的生活——这两个身份非常安全，比我们之前做过的任何一次身份都要安全，已经进了证人保护系统——我们可以去一个没人认识我们的地方。我们两个一起。”

“当然这也只是一个选择。一切都看你愿不愿意。如果你想继续留下来在现在这条路上发展，那我就辅佐你。虽然我一开始捡到你的时候并不太希望你走我这条老路——太辛苦了。不过其实你还挺有天赋的。”Tybalt轻轻一笑。“你上位后人缘超好你知道吗，我回来后认识和不认识的人都替你说话。这是很厉害的能力。你也有手腕，有想法，你所担心的你性格中的另一面，有我在你身边照看你，也不会让你失控遇到危险。”

Tybalt抚摸弟弟的泪痕未干脸颊，他自己的眼睛也是湿的。 “所以，就，不要再担心我会丢下你，好吗？我已经在考虑我们的未来。我们一起的未来。你想选哪种都没关系，我都会和你一起。这就是我现在全部想要的。”Tybalt的声音轻了下来。“这个戒指，你现在不想接受也没关系。我知道这太突然了。”他哽咽了，声音都在颤抖。“可我没法再等了。老天啊，你消失了三天我就受不了了。”他闭了闭眼睛又睁开。他向tybalt微微张开了手臂。“你现在愿意让我抱抱你吗。我……”

他的话没有说完，但这都无关紧要了。tybalt的眼泪一直就没止住，脸上都快花了。但他看到tybalt抬起了身子，紧接着一个力道就撞进了他怀里，差点把他撞倒。

那样地用力，仿佛隔着胸膛心脏都可以依靠在一起。

哥哥，哥哥。他听到tybalt这样叫他。在他们两个人的哽咽里，在他们没有缝隙的相拥与亲吻中。从十多年前到现在，再到伸手可及的未来。未来这个概念在这一刻突然变得这样小，又这样大。

可这都有什么关系呢？他知道无论在极近还是极远的未来，他们都将拥有彼此。他的弟弟，他的爱人。他们是如此地相像，被抛弃的童年，到很多年之后被不安和孤独占据双眼。可是他们找到了彼此，就像另一个自己，就像灵魂都随之被拼合完整，未来也随之变得可以期待。

他的弟弟，他的爱人。

 

而他知道他们终有一天会彼此都将不再害怕，缺失的会弥合，不安的将消散。而这一天或许不会太远了。

因为tybalt还眼泪汪汪着就伸出手，像担心他后悔那样，眨巴着眼睛让他给他戴上戒指。Tybalt笑了起来。他们两个脸上的泪痕都还没干，乱七八糟，一点也不像求婚的时候通常应该有的体面。

但是Tybalt笑了起来。

 

Fin.


End file.
